Moonlight
by xxedwardcullenloverxx
Summary: What happens when an enemy turns Bella towards him and away from Edward? What will Edward's reaction be? And how will he cope? Suck at summaries, just read! R&R!
1. Broken

EPV 

"Damn it, Edward, just change me!" Bella screamed at me. I was taken aback. Never before has Bella spoken to me with such anger.

**"Bella, look, I just don't want to…"**

**"…Damn me to an eternal life of darkness!" Bella finished for me, "do you honestly think I care? I don't! All I want, all I've ever wanted is to be with you! Why can't you accept that? I'm willing to give it all up for you! To be with you…" Bella lowered her voice to a whisper and her voice cracked several times.**

**"Honey, I can't do this." I put my head in my hands and sighed, shaking my head warily. I looked up at her, her beautiful brown eyes now teary. "I'm leaving for Alaska just a few days, alright?" I reached for my coat and put it on. "Just to think things through. I'll be back…" I leaned in to gently touch her lips with mine but she stumbled back, shaking her head.**

**"It's okay. Just leave Edward."  
I looked at her for a moment with pain-filled eyes and nodded.**

**"Fine. I'll see you later. I love you."**

**She didn't respond but just stalked away upstairs.**

**I felt like I would break.**

BPV 

After Edward left, I collapsed on my bed and just let it all out, sobbing and sobbing until I felt as if I had no more tears left.

**Why wouldn't he change me? Was there another reason? Did he simply not want to spend eternity with me? If so, why didn't he just push me away?**

**Oh well, I thought, sitting up and dabbing the corner of my eyes with my quilt. He might change his mind at Alaska.**

**Suddenly my phone rang. I took in a deep breath, hoping somewhat that it was Edward and picked it up.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey Bella,"**

**"Jake?" I was instantly brightened. Jacob hadn't talked to me for a few months or so now and even though I was surprised by his sudden call, I was exuberant.**

**"What's up?"**

**"Just wondering if you wanted to see if you wanted to come over tonight to hang out…I miss you, Bella," He whispered. I felt my heart melt.**

**"I miss you too, Jake."**

**"I don't think we should let that filthy bloodsucker stand in our way, you know?"**

**"Okay, one, his name is **_**Edward**_** and two, he's at Alaska right now so he won't be a problem, he needed to think things through."**

**"What kind of pathetic boyfriend is he? He shouldn't leave you alone like that, I'm glad I called."**

**"I am too but really Jacob, I can take care of myself."**

My friend snorted and I narrowed my eyes.

**"Hey!"**

**"Bella, Bella, I'm just kidding."**

**"Oh."**

**"So I'll pick you up in…twenty?"**

**"Sounds good."**

**I went and grabbed a navy sweater and a pair of jeans; it was sort of chilly outside. After gulping down some macaroni and cheese and brushing my hair, the doorbell rang.**

**"Coming!"  
****As soon as I opened the door, I gasped. The Volturi stood outside. (AN: JUST KIDDING )**

**As soon as I opened the door, Jacob enveloped me in a humongous bear hug.**

**"I missed you…" He breathed into my hair. Then finally he released me, much to my relief, it was getting hard to breath.**

**"So what's the plan tonight?"**

**"I dunno. Just sit awhile and talk? Do some catching up and actuarially know each other again." I giggled and worked hard to keep up with his huge strides. We clambered into his Jeep and I turned to him, a tiny question mark in my eyes.**

**"But why are you back? Why do you suddenly want to talk to me again, Jacob? I mean it's been a few months already…"**

**"I don't know, it's just…I felt that what we had was something…special, you know? I didn't want to waste it."**

**"I'm glad. Although Edward won't be too glad about this."**

**As soon as I said this, Jacob let out a huge snarl.**

**"Who cares what that filthy bloodsucker…"**

**"…Edward," I corrected.**

**"Whatever. Who cares what he thinks? I mean, you shouldn't let some guy stand in the way of our friendship." I nodded, knowing that he made sense.**

**"Besides, I'm not taking you from him, it's not as if we're dating,"**

**I looked away, suddenly uncomfortable.**

**Finally, we reached his house and we climbed up to his room and sat down on his couch.**

**"So…what's up?"**

EPV 

"Um…Edward?" Alice called for me. I turned towards her.

**"Alice? What is it?"**

**"I just had a vision…"**

**One look at her anxious face told me that something was wrong. Immediately, I was worried.**

**"What is it? Does it have something to do with Bella?"**

**Alice bit down on her full, perfect lip and nodded.**

**"Tell me!"  
"Well, it's not bad or anything…like, it's just…strange."**

**"Alice! For the last time, just say it!"**

**"I saw Bella with…Jacob,"**

**I bowed my head, thinking. What the hell was my girlfriend doing with that idiotic dog? And what if he tried something? I had to go back.**

**"Be more specific, Alice, what were they doing? What were they talking about?"**

**"It was kind of an obscure vision. Bella and Jacob were sitting on a couch, chatting about something I couldn't hear. They were sitting a little…close, though."**

**"We're going back," I said. "Carlisle, turn around!"  
"No, wait!" Rosalie raised a freshly manicured hand. "Edward, why can't you just trust your freaking human?"**

**My eyes narrowed at the word **_**human**_

**"Her name is Bella," I growled.**

**"Yeah, whatever, the thing is, if she loves you, she won't be flirting with Jacob. Just cut her some slack, trust her and not go barging in her life. She **_**can **_**hang out with other guys, you know."**

**I clenched my jaw and spoke through my teeth: "No."**

**"No what? She can't hang out with other guys?"**

**"No, she can't. I will not let any male touch her other than me!" **

**"Woah, buddy," Jasper laid a hand on my shoulder. "Relax. You're way too overprotective. We're not heading back, alright? Just loosen up." **

**I sighed and sat back. Maybe they were right. Maybe, but I doubted it.**

AN: Want more? R&R! 


	2. Over

AN: Please review!!! Um…I don't know if Jacob goes to the same school as E&B or not but let's pretend he does and is in the same grade, shall we? BPV 

"Bella…" Jacob began tenderly. He then paused and flashed me a nervous smile.

**"Yeah?"**

**"Um well…you know…well, I know you have Edward but…I really like you Bella,"**

**I knew where he was getting at. I shook my head with a sad smile playing on my lips.**

**"I'm sorry, Jacob but…"**

**He cut me off.**

**"Bella, he left you! Broke your heart! And then he came crawling back begging for another chance and you gave it to him! Just like that! And…well, he's not changing you is he?"**

**I shook my head.**

**"Well, obviously, that means he doesn't want to be with you forever!"**

**The words stung and I stood up.**

**"Jake…"**

**"No Bella, listen to me," And so I reluctantly sat down again.**

**"He doesn't want you, understand?"**

**He was beginning to make sense. Why else wouldn't he change me?**

**"But **_**I**_** want you."**

**And before I knew it, our faces were getting closer and closer and then our lips touched. And as soon as we kissed, I knew: I was in love with Jacob Black.**

EPV 

Finally. The trip to Alaska was done and I was eager to go to Bella and apologize for the way I was acting lately. I found her at her locker, taking out a couple of textbooks and I immediately brightened.

"Bella!" She turned around and our eyes met. I smiled a huge smile but she did not return it. Instead, she slammed her locker shut and began walking away. I ran to catch up with her.

"Hey, are you still mad at me? I'm sorry, okay?"

Bella ignored me.

"You can't ignore me forever, Bella…" I was starting to get annoyed.

"Hey Jake!" My eyes widened in shock as she ran to greet the werewolf.

"Hey Bells!"

And then the unthinkable happened. Jacob leaned down to kiss Bella tenderly on the lips. My girlfriend turned and looked at me meaningfully.

"What's going on?" I demanded and turned to Bella. "I left for two weeks or so and you're already with the dog?"

Bella nodded grimly and Jacob beamed. I was disgusted.

"You really don't love me anymore, Bella? You're really breaking up with me?" My voice cracked.

Bella looked broken for just an instance but she just nodded grimly.

"I'm sorry Edward, it's just…things aren't the same way they used to be." And with that, she took hold of Jacob's hand and they began walking away.


	3. What should I do?

**EPV  
**

**It hurt. It hurt a lot. Words cannot describe the pain and agony I felt. The only girl I had ever fallen in love with, the only angel I have ever met, left me. For a despicable dog! As my mind wandered towards Jacob again, I balled my hands into fists, my nails digging into my palms. How dare he take her away from me! He didn't deserve her. The anger was overwhelming – I grabbed one of Esme's beloved vases and threw it hard. It crashed into a million pieces. Esme hurried out the kitchen, her eyes wide with shock. **

**"Edward…my vase!" She shot me a dirty glare. "Why did you break it?"**

**Without answering, I stormed to my room, slammed the door shut, locked it and flung myself into my leather couch, head in my hands. A few seconds later, I heard a soft knock on my door.**

**"I want to be alone." I stated simply.**

**"Edward, please." **

**Alice.**

**"No."**

**"Edward, you have to tell someone eventually. Is it about Bella?"**

**Was I so obvious? Never mind. She had figured it out. I went and unlocked the door and then retreated to my original position. Alice gracefully sat down by my side and laid a feather-light hand on my shoulder.**

**"Talk to me, Edward."**

**Taking a deep breath, I raised my head and looked at my sister.**

**"Bella broke up with me."**

**"**_**What**_**?"**

**"For Jacob. Why didn't you see this before, Alice? You could've warned me and I could've went back to stop Bella getting too close to the wolf,"**

**"Oh, so it's my fault?" Her voice edged with anger.**

**"I'm sorry, Al. I'm just so…" At this, Alice's eyes turned soft. **

**"I understand."**

**I smiled at her and she returned it, sadly.**

**"Edward, I'm so sorry."**

**"I am too, Alice," I sighed and walked up towards the window and gazed out at the trees.**

**"But why?" Alice joined me at the window. "Why did she leave you?"**

**"I wouldn't change her. She's convinced that I don't love her and don't want to spend eternity with her."**

**"Edward, you are so idiotic sometimes! Why don't you go and just change her? Are you really willing to let her go and die?"**

**"I just don't want to…"**

**"…Damn her to an eternal life of darkness, we know!"**

**God, everyone knew my speech.**

**"If she returned to you, would you change her?" **

**I clenched my jaw and I felt my eyes go hard.**

**"No."**

**"Well that's your problem. Think about it some more, 'kay?"**

**And with that, she patted me one last time on the arm and left.**

**What should I do?  
**

**AN: What should **_**I **_**do? I don't know what should happen! Suggestions please!!!! Oh and reviews! Please please please! I love reviews!**


	4. Unthinkable

**AN: Do not own Twilight. Grrrr…I'm mad. I've had so many hits for Moonlight. So many people added me to their story alerts, favorite author and favorite story lists. Now, you might be thinking, 'what's so bad about that?' it's because all of those people never stopped to review and give me feedback! I don't like it when people read my stories but never help make it better. So please review!!! I put a lot of work into this loooong chapter.**

**BPV**

**"Okay, open it."**

**Jacob held out a package wrapped in red foil topped with a small bow.**

**"Again, Jake." I groaned. "It's not my birthday or any other important event. I don't need a present!"**

**"Well, can't I get a present for my girlfriend?" I smiled, liking the words. Girlfriend. His girlfriend. His next words interrupted my thoughts. **

**"Besides, I wasn't there for your birthday."**

**"It's huge though!" The box was about as long as one of my arms.**

**"Open it and you'll find out what it is,"**

**"Fine," I said, rolling my eyes and accepting the package. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome," He grinned in triumph.**

**Gingerly, I unwrapped the bow and began picking at the paper. Finally, I opened it to discover a box. Just a plain box. I looked at Jake curiously who motioned me to go on, still grinning from ear to ear. Shrugging slightly, I opened the box to find another box smaller than the first, than another box, than another box, until finally what was left was a box about the size of my palm. I sighed warily.**

**"Last one, I promise, Bells."**

**So taking it, I opened it to find a midnight blue velvet box. I didn't even have to open it to know what was inside. I knew that the box enclosed a wedding ring. Jake had just proposed to me.**

**"Um, Jake, I think that…"**

**"So will you marry me?"**

**Jacob slowly got down on one of his knees, took one of my hands and looked up at me with pleading eyes.**

**"I'm only eighteen!"**

**"That doesn't matter. All that matters is weather you love me or not. Do you?"**

**"You know I do!"**

**"So then marry me…"**

**"I mean, we've only been dating for a few weeks. And the Cullens…"**

**At this, anger and rage flashed in his eyes and he gripped my hand tighter.**

**"What about the stupid Cullens?" His voice was strained, face hard.**

**"Well…"**

**"They have nothing to do with our relationship, Bella! Nothing! They're always stopping you. They're always an obstacle between you and me!" He dropped my hand violently. "Why is that? Why?"  
"Jacob, you're overreacting!"**

**"Isabella Marie Swan, do not tell me that I am overreacting! You don't love me, just tell me! Don't pretend."**

**I took a deep breath and forced myself to look into his eyes.**

**"I can't marry you. Please calm down, you're really scaring me." My voice cracked and I willed myself not to cry. His eyes softened and his body lost its stiffness.**

**"Bells, won't you just tell me why?"**

**"The truth is, I don't think…God, this is hard. How do I say this? Well, my heart doesn't belong **_**only **_**to you. I still have feelings for Edward…a little." It was hard admitting this and looking at Jacob now, how his eyes darkened with rage, I almost shrunk back. But I knew that I had to continue. "I love you too! Probably more than him, but…I don't know. It feels like I'm betraying him. I love two men! I'm just so confused right now…"**

**"**_**What**_**? Think, Bella, think! Remember! He won't change you!"**

**"I've been thinking about that lately and I'm starting to see his view. He just doesn't want to damn me, you know? He wants me to live."**

**Jacob got up and threw a punch at the wall.**

**"Bull," he muttered.**

**I walked to his side to try comfort him and I laid a hand on his shoulder but he shook me off.**

**"Bella, you have to choose one. Me or him?"**

**"I don't…"**

**"Choose."**

**I began to stutter again and at this, Jacob pushed me against a wall, breathing heavily down at me.**

**"Jacob, please! You're beginning to hurt me!"**

**"It's over between us, Bella. You can go to your leech."**

**"Then let me go!"**

**But then…I was picked up and thrown on the couch and Jacob was on top of me and suddenly my clothes were on the floor and I screamed and his hand was on my mouth and it hurt and it hurt and I struggled and struggled and he slapped me and his mouth was on my mouth and then…it was over. Jacob left the room and I lay sobbing, afraid to believe what had just happened. That I was no longer pure. **

**EPV**

**It was raining. The raindrops splattered on my hair, falling like the tears I wanted to cry. A lightning bolt split the sky with a loud crack. I was sitting on the porch of my house, thinking things out. My clothes were soaked through but I didn't care. I never cared anymore. If Bella no longer wanted to be with me, how was I going to live my life? I knew that it would be incomplete without her. Maybe I should just go to Italy again. What was the point of life now? The hurt in my still heart was too intense, making me want to break in half. I missed everything about her and I would trade anything to be able to hold her in my arms right now, to be able to be with her.**

**Suddenly, I heard a truck. An old, rusty truck. My eyes widened in shock. It was too good to be true! But was it her? **

**I wanted to slap myself for hoping. Off course it wasn't. Why would it be her? She left me, taking a piece of my now broken heart along with her.**

**But suddenly, I discovered that I was wrong. It **_**was **_**her truck. It came screeching to a stop right in front of my house. Through the windows of her car, I marveled at her beauty. The soft, warm eyes, the smooth, pale skin, the luscious, thick hair cascading down her back, her full lips, the soft rouge of her cheek, her kind smile.**

**Was she here for me?**

**I wished I could read her mind.**

**I couldn't help it. As she stepped out of her car, I began to run towards her, closer and closer I drew until my arms were around her body and I pulled her tight into me, her head on my chest. I was afraid that she would pull away but amazingly she didn't. Instead, she stood on the tip of her toes, put both of her hands on either side of my head and planted her lips on mine. My eyes closed. I felt my lips curve upwards in a smile and everything felt right. She **_**was **_**here for me. A long moment passed as we just stood there in the rain, kissing and then we broke apart.**

**"Edward…" She sobbed and I hugged her to me. "I'm so sorry. So, so sorry,"**

**"I missed you so much," My voice cracked as I gazed down upon her.**

**"I did too, Edward. Believe me, I did. Listen and I'll explain everything." But I stopped her.**

**"Sweetheart, you're soaked through! I don't want you to catch a cold. Why don't we get you into some warm clothes of Alice, and sit in my room."**

**She nodded and holding her tiny hand, I pulled her into the house, the rain now sounding distant. Everyone was in the living room, drinking coca. As soon as they saw Bella, conversation immediately stopped. Jasper and Emmett glanced once at Bella and my hand entwined together and they grinned, nodding at me.**

**Alice squealed and rushed to Bella's side.**

**"Bella!" She cried, pulling her into a hug. Everyone followed, hugging Bella, not caring that her clothes were soaked. Even Rosalie gave her a small smile. I grinned at her, thanking her.**

_**I'm only glad that you're not going to be moping anymore, Edward. **_**She thought.**

**"Alice, give Bella something to wear and let her shower." Esme told her daughter and the two went up to Alice's room.**

**I also went up to my room and pulled on a navy tee shirt and a pair of jeans and sat waiting impatiently, on my leather couch. Finally, Bella arrived by herself, looking absolutely stunning in a small white summer dress.**

**"Baby, you look beautiful." I whispered, pulling her into a kiss which she gratefully returned. We both sat down.**

**"Now tell me what happened."**

**She took a deep breath.**

**"First, you have to understand that I am so very sorry for everything that I did; all the hurt that I caused you."**

**"I forgive you," I grinned. She gave me a small timid smile.**

**"Second thing you have to know is that I love you more than anything else in the whole entire world."**

**I smiled at her and kissed her cheek tenderly.**

**"I feel the exact same way."**

**"I know, Edward, I know. And I really regret what I did. You have no idea how much."**

**"Tell me what happened."**

**"So you left for Alaska. And just as you went, twenty minutes later, Jacob called."**

**I clenched my jaw at the name. **

**"He asked me to hang out. You know, because we haven't seen each other for so long and he missed me. I knew that you would disapprove, but we were in a fight…" She looked sheepishly at me.**

**"It's okay, honey, keep going."**

**"Well I went and had a great time. But then Jacob convinced me that you wouldn't change me because you didn't love me! That you didn't want to spend eternity with me."**

**"Oh, Bella, you know that's not true! I love you **_**so **_**much. Words cannot even describe…how I feel for you. You mean the world to me."**

**"I understand that now and you know I love you too. It's just…well, it didn't seem like you did at the time. Anyways, he convinced me that he would be better for me. That he would be able to give me much more love and that he would do anything for me. Believing him, I decided that I would go be…together with him."**

**The words stung and I looked away.**

**"I still can't believe how idiotic I was to do that, Edward. I should've known…But then, you were gone for a few weeks. Every day, Jake and I hung out together and well, I had a really great time with him! I did believe that he would be better for me. But then you came back and it really pained me to reject you, Edward, but I had to do what was, or what I **_**thought**_** was, best for me."**

**I nodded.**

**"A few weeks passed since we broke up. And today, he…proposed to me. Obviously, I refused it or I wouldn't be here with you right now. He was angry and I admitted to him that I still had feelings for you."**

**"You…did?" I felt a small smile forming at my mouth.**

**"Off course I did Edward! Well, he was furious and pushed me against a wall and told me that our relationship was over. He was beginning to hurt me and I pleaded with him to let me just go but then he…"**

**She paused and closed her eyes. I realized then that my fists were balled. How dare he hurt her! How dare he touch her! I tried to relax and I gently laid my fingers on her arm.**

**"Bella?"**

**"He raped me."**

**Silence dripped down from the walls. **

**I felt like I was punched in the chest. I felt my eyes darken and an anger I had never known before took over me, roaring in my chest. I was beyond furious and I knew that I was going to make him pay. Dearly.**


	5. I've Got Something to Tell You

Ok guys I am soooo sorry for the long wait

**Ok guys I am soooo sorry for the long wait!! Wow, I've been terrible busy these days and had an awful writer's block!! But the thing is, I'm backkkk! And ready to continue this story! I won't promise quick updates, but I will definitely update quicker if I get more reviews. They motivate me in extreme ways ! Thanks to those who have updated. Love you 333**

**If you like Jacob, don't read (**

EPV

Unintentionally, I dropped Bella's hand violently and got up from the couch, growling under my breath. She stood up behind me and put a hand on the small of my back. It was shaking.  
"Are you…okay?" She whispered, her voice trembling as well.  
"That bastard!" I growled. "I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna make him wish he never set his hands on you!"  
I suddenly realized that her hand was shaking harder than ever and I realized she was crying. Turning around to face her, I wrapped my arms around her, drawing her close to me.  
"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. It's gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be okay. I love you. Bella, don't cry."  
She looked up at me with pain-glazed eyes, trails of crystal tears caressing her delicate cheeks.  
"Do you promise?"  
"With all my heart, I swear."  
"I love you." She began to sob again, tucking her head under my chin.  
"I need you." I replied and touched my lips to her hair.

BPV

I woke up on Edward's bed, the quilts tucked delicately around my body. Suddenly, I noticed a note next to me, Edward's elaborate cursive on it, saying:

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I'm out to handle some business. _

_Be back later. _

_Edward_

_P.S. I love you with all my heart and soul. _

I smiled at his last words and settled back into his bed, waiting for him.

When I woke up, it was already noon. I felt a slight pressure around my shoulders and gasped when I realized Edward's arm was around me.  
"Edward!" I gasped, a smile forming on my lips.  
"Hi love," he chuckled and planted his delicious lips on mine.  
I forgot to breath. God, I missed those kisses. We pulled apart too soon.  
"Where were you?"  
"Dealing with Jacob." His answer was concise yet harsh.  
"What happened?"  
"That, my angel, is not for you to know."  
Before I could question any farther, his lips were on mine again, molding it around mine. He slowly leaned forward, pushing me onto the bed, the passion mounting.  
"I'm so glad you came back." He sighed.  
"I am too, believe me, I am too."  
He sat up and pulled me onto his lap, playing gently with my hair.  
"By the way," he said casually. "I've got something to tell you."  
"What is it?" I giggled excitedly.  
He bent down, sweeping the hair off to one side of my neck so as to kiss the other side. I shivered.  
"You're so cute when you're excited."  
I giggled and reached up to press my lips against his jaw.  
"Tell me!"  
"But I want to see you excited-and-cute longer." He chuckled and turned his face so my lips were swept off his cheek onto his lips. For a moment, I did not respond but enjoyed the sweet kiss, his arms wrapped around my waist. When we broke apart, I pestered some more.  
"Edward, tell me!"  
"You really want to know?"  
"Yes!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Never been more positive."  
He paused, gently smiling down at me, his topaz eyes light and dancing. Then finally, he spoke:  
"I'm changing you."

**If you want more, you HAVE to review. I won't update unless I have a certain amount of reviews so be sure you stop to give me some feedback please!**


End file.
